In a related art, a technology is known by which a server that has become unavailable is switched to another server (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-098713, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-324121, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-056838, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-099435).
In addition, a technology is known in which an access point (AP) of a wireless local area network (LAN) or the like communicates with a further AP, the MAC address of which has been registered in advance, when an advertisement from the further AP has been detected. Such a technology is called a wireless distribution system (WDS) or the like.
The inventors of the technology discussed herein consider that, by using the above-described technologies and the like, for example, a network including a single main server is constituted by two or more vehicles and the like each having a server computer and an AP, which are collected at a specific site, to share data such as an image between server computers.
In this case, when a vehicle or the like in which a server computer selected as a main server is installed is moved from the specific site, a problem occurs in which stable communication is not available.
Therefore, an object according to an aspect of an embodiment is to provide a technology that allows selection of a server by which stable communication is available.